TV Shows
The Immortal and the Restless = The Immortal and the Restless is a soap opera television show in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. After each night (with the exception of Night 3 due to the player not retiring home), the player watches a TV show about a vampire, Vlad, and his human wife, Clara, who has recently given birth to a child. Vlad says the baby isn't his, despite the several similarities of the two. Characters * Narrator - The announcer of the show. * Vlad - A vampire husband of Clara. * Clara - A human wife of Vlad. * The Baby - The son of Vlad and Clara. Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 - Finale If the player completes the night in the Private Room, they will be awarded with the season finale of the show. Trivia * The show is precisely based on the soap opera TV series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Young_and_the_Restless The Young and the Restless]. ** Additonally, The Immortal and the Restless is also based off various vampire romance movies and TV shows such as True Blood, The Vampire Diaries and Twilight all three of whom revolve around a human having a relationship with a vampire similar to Vlad and Clara. * The original concept idea dated on August 2, 2016 shows Vlad with a different look and wearing a uniform closely resembling Count Dracula's while Clara depicting with a slight longer length of her hair and wearing a red dress instead of green-themed clothing. ** The TV show's project title is "Vampire Soap Opera". * The show is animated by Neko Pilarcik-Tellez. *During the last Episode, the player can see the basket of exotic butters that HandUnit mentioned during Night 5. |-|A Journey of Revenge = A Journey of Revenge (復讐の旅) is a Japanese samurai anime show in Ultimate Custom Night. Characters * Freddy * Foxy * Mangle Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 - Finale Trivia *While the subtitles of every cutscene is consistent, it appears that the audio is somewhat randomized, using a selection of Japanese dialogue each for Freddy, Foxy, and Mangle. *The show is a parody of samurai-theme anime such as Samurai Champloo *It is implied that Freddy has had earlier encounters with Foxy as the series starts with him taking care of a giant frog that was forced upon him. *When Foxy is first seen in each episode (excluding episode 6), his eyepatch is covering his right eye, and a scar can be seen underneath it. But in the scene after, the eyepatch and scar switch to Foxy's left eye, and stay like that for the rest of the episode. |-|Toy Chica: The High School Years= Toy Chica: The High School Years is an anime-style show in Ultimate Custom Night. Over the course of the show, Toy Chica starts each day with a new crush after the previous one didn't work out. Her methods of trying to win over her crush become more extreme after every episode. It is heavily implied that each crush is murdered in some fashion. Characters *'Toy Chica' - The main character of the show. *'Freddy Fazbear' - The first student Toy Chica falls for and later became her victim to be stuffed in her bag. *'Twisted Wolf' - The second student Toy Chica falls for and became her next victim to be stuffed in her bag. *'Toy Bonnie' - The third student Toy Chica falls for and became another victim to be stuffed in her bag. *'Funtime Foxy' - The fourth student Toy Chica falls for and became her victim. *'The Puppet' - The fifth student Toy Chica falls for and yet became another victim. *'Pigpatch' - The sixth and final student Toy Chica falls for and later ends up being the last of her victims. Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 - Finale Trivia * The wolf character that appears is likely representative of the Twisted Wolf from Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones, identified with silvery fur and blue eyes matching the Twisted Wolf's artwork. *The show is a parody of shojo/romance-themed anime. *The student mentioned by Toy Chica in the beginning first episode seems to be Foxy, as evidenced by the hook sticking out of her bag in biologyclass. *Toy Chica falls neatly into the anime character trope of a yandere in which a girl seems sweet and innocent, but is actually a psychopath. |-|Gallery= Videos Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location - All TV Shows - The Immortal And The Restless Animations|All Episode of The Immortal and the Restless FULL INTERMISSION CUTSCENES + ALL ENDINGS!! Ultimate Custom Night 50 20 Mode Unbeatable|All Episode of A Journey of Revenge and Toy Chica: The High School Years Category:Game Mechanics Category:Main Series Mechanics Category:Cinematics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night